


SOLACE▹ the vampire diaries crossover

by fandomlover727



Series: Crossover Series [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Caroline Forbes, Caroline Forbes & Alaric Saltzman Friendship, Dark Josie Saltzman, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman Friendship, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman Friendship, Hybrids, Jensen Ackles as Alaric Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman Needs a Hug, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Pansexual Josie Saltzman, Parent Alaric Saltzman, Parent Caroline Forbes, Past Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Recasting, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Time Travel, Twins, Vampire Caroline Forbes, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, josie saltzman needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: 𝑺𝑶𝑳𝑨𝑪𝑬|"josie, please tell me you have an explanation for this!""lizzie, i think we've been sent to the past"."that's not the explanation i was looking for!"𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘻𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥, 𝘢𝘭𝘺𝘴𝘴𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵, 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯.【 the vampire diaries season 2 - 3】【 legacies season two au 】
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman & Josie Saltzman, Alaric Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Alaric Saltzman/Jenna Sommers, Alaric Saltzman/Meredith Sulez, Caroline Forbes & Josie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes & Lizzie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes/Alaric Saltzman, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Matt Donovan/Caroline Forbes, Past Josie Saltzman/Penelope Park - Relationship, Past Lizzie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe, past Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Series: Crossover Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	1. SUMMARY

INTRODUCTION ★✼☆｡  
˗ˏˋ 𝑺𝑶𝑳𝑨𝑪𝑬 ˎˊ˗  
  
  
  
  


**xxx. THE SAND CLOCK AND ALYSSA CHANG WERE THE BAINS OF THE SALTZMAN TWINS LIFE.**

The sand clock was a mystical relic that holds back all the dark magic that should've invaded Josie's mind and body when she used dark magic, stopping the side effects from affecting her.

Lizzie and Josie decided to create a prison world like they had when they were younger with the help of the other witches at the Salvatore Boarding School to put the sand clock seeing as it was slowly breaking. If it broke, Josie would be consumed with black magic and go dark. Sending it to the prison world was essentially freeze it and give them time to come up with a different plan.

Alyssa Chang, however, hated the Saltzman twins since they were kids. She wanted them gone, away from the boarding school she had to go to. And as mischievous as she was, Alyssa decided to send them far into the past using some magical artifacts to boost her magic as she did.

Alyssa Chang never paid much attention in history class. If she had, she wouldn't have sent them to the year 2010 where their parents and their friend group were essentially what the Super-Squad was today. A place where they just might survive as they try to find their way home.

Alyssa also would've sent the rest of the Super-Squad with them, because they'll be a pain in her ass until they get their best friends back.   
  
  
  
  


**(** ** _S O L A C E_** **)**  
 **"** _i'm josie, this is twin sister lizzie_ **".**  
 **"** _any last name?_ **"**  
 **"** _parker—_ **"**  
 **"** _laughlin_ — **"**  
 **"** _parker-laughlin, that's our last name. there's a hyphen between them_ **".**   
  
  
  
  
  


***** **＊** ✿❀ **MAIN CAST** ❀✿＊*  
▛▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝ ▜

JENNY BOYD as   
☆꧁ **LIZZIE** ꧂☆

**"** _i miss everyone at home. i even miss_  
 _landon, which is saying a lot and i think_  
 _i'm going crazy. please slap me in the face_ **".**  
  


KAYLEE BRYANT as   
☆꧁ **JOSIE** ꧂☆

**"** _this is all my fault. if i hadn't done_  
 _black magic in the first place we would've_  
 _never been in this mess_ **".**   
  


ＦＥＡＴＵＲＩＮＧ . . .  
  
  
  


 **( THE VAMPIRE DIARIES CAST )**  
~ NINA DOBREV as ELENA GILBERT  
~ NINA DONREV as KATHERINE PIERCE  
~ PAUL WESLEY as STEFAN SALVATORE  
~ IAN SOMERHALDER as DAMON SALVATORE  
~ STEVEN R. MCQUEEN as JEREMY GILBERT  
~ _JENSEN ACKLES as ALARIC SALTZMAN(either_  
 _between season 1-4 on supernatural version of_  
 _him, younger)_  
~ CANDICE KING as CAROLINE FORBES  
~ KAT GRAHAM as BONNIE BENNETT  
~ SARA CANNING as JENNA SOMMERS  
~ ZACH ROERIG as MATT DONOVAN  
~ MICHAEL TREVINO as TYLER LOCKWOOD  
~ MARGUERITE MACINTYRE as SHERIFF LIZ   
FORBES  
~ JACK COLEMAN as BILL FORBES  
~ JOSEPH MORGAN as KLAUS MIKAELSON  
~ DANIEL GILLIES as ELIJAH MIKAELSON  
~ CLAIRE HOLT as REBEKAH MIKAELSON  
~ NATHANIEL BUZOLIC as KOL MIKAELSON  
~ CASPER ZAFER as FINN MIKAELSON  
~ ALICE EVANS as ESTHER  
~ SEBASTIAN ROCHE as MIKAEL

**_REST OF THE CAST as THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS_ **

**( LEGACIES CAST )**  
~ DANIELLE ROSE RUSSELL as HOPE   
MIKAELSON  
~ _CURRENT JENSEN ACKLES as ALARIC_  
 _SALTZMAN_  
~ ARIA SHAHGHASEMI as LANDON KIRBY  
~ QUINCY FOUSE as MILTON 'MG' GREASLEY  
~ PEYTON ALEX SMITH as RAFAEL WAITHE  
~ CHRIS LEE as KALEB HAWKINS  
~ DEMETRIUS BRIDGES as DORIAN WILLIAMS  
~ BEN LEVIN as JED  
~ OLIVIA LIANG as ALYSSA CHANG

**_REST OF THE CAST as THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS_ **   
  


▙ ▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▟  
  
  
  


 ** _WARNINGS!_** Strong Language, Semi-Major Descriptions Of Violence, Major/Minor Character Deaths, Blood, Kidnapping, Weapons, Mental Health Issues, etc.   
  


**_COPYRIGHT!_** Copyright © 2020| All Rights Reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, translated, or copied.   
  


**_DISCLAIMER!_** I do not own any elements from The Vampire Diaries/The Originals/Legacies universe, any gifs used, or any music used. All rights go to the creators of everything that's not mine. I only own the non-cannon story line and the AU parts/non-canon stuff that appears. This is merely a fanfiction, nothing more.   
  


**_INSPIRED BY!_** format for this chapter and book, in general, is inspired by [NASASTAN](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NASASTAN) and the storyline is inspired by [Bee9018](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Bee9018) story about Hope going to the past after jumping into the Malivore pit. Go read it, it's awesome!   
  


**_CHARACTER NOTE!_** Due to the controversy/drama surrounding the actor who originally plays Alaric Saltzman, I've recasted Alaric to be played by Jensen Ackles because why not? I also edited the storyline of Alaric with his daughters so that they're a lot closer. The Prison World also only holds Kai and not the other three students.   
  
  


**STARTED:** MAY 6, 2020  
 **PUBLISHED:** MAY 6, 2020  
 **STATUS:** INCOMPLETE  
 **COMPLETED ON:** N/A


	2. act one, alyssa chang screwed us.

" let's just pray that hope will come through with her usual hope heroics and get us back home soon. otherwise, we'll be stuck in a time where dad was mom's teacher, mom and uncle stefan aren't together, and aunt elena was with uncle stefan instead of uncle damon ".


	3. zero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the series, takes place at the end of Legacies 2x10 where it diverges from canon.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
 **SOLACE**  
ZERO— BACK TO THE FUTURE

  
**I** t had been a long day for the students at the Salvatore Boarding School. Their newest monster was a Qareen, a monster that whispers insecurities and feeds off the discord that it causes. A lot of the students had fallen victim to the creature.

And while that had been happening, the Saltzman twins were dealing with even worse. Josie had used black magic a few times towards the start of the school year. Professor Vardemus, who turned out to actually be Clarke the entire time, had "helped" by having Josie conceal all the negative effects using dark magic would've brought her by storing it into a magical sand clock.

The magical sand clock, however, wasn't supposed to hold the dark magic and last forever, it was starting to crack. If it broke it would release all the dark magic back into Josie and would fully consume her. And because what happens to Josie happens to Lizzie when it comes to the effects of using magic, the other Saltzman would be hurt physically by the dark magic.

They had luckily been able to send the sand clock into a prison world with the help of some of the other witches at school, including one of their best friends Hope Mikaelson, using the famous ascendant.

They were both relatively shocked when classmate and fellow witch Alyssa Chang volunteered to help them send the sand clock to the prison world. Alyssa Chang and the Saltzman twins were never friendly with one another, especially when it came to Lizzie and Alyssa. The witch and her magic were pretty unstable previously while they grew up and the twins were often targets of the effects.

The Saltzman's were too exhausted to question why Alyssa Chang had a change of heart and if she was double-crossing them. In any other situation and time, they would've but after the day they had, they were just grateful that they were alive and had gotten rid of that damn sand clock.

Josie and Lizzie were in their bedroom, sharing a room together once again, after the long day that they had. Lizzie had laid down on her bed while Josie, across the room from her, put something away that had been misplaced before she turned around to look at her sister.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating? Your plan worked" Josie reminder her sister. Lizzie had come up with the plan to send the sand clock to the prison world and it had worked, which is what Josie was referencing.

"Yeah..." Lizzie muttered before she sighed, not making eye contact with her sister. She didn't want to lie to Josie about her feelings, not anymore. They had developed even more of a close relationship in which both sisters told each other the truth, she didn't want to break that.

"But with the drama over, I don't have anything to distract myself anymore" Lizzie finally admitted out loud. Josie turned to look at the blonde with a look of confusion.

"Distract you from what?" Just as the words left her lips, the realization hit Josie as she watched her twin sister try her hardest to fight back the tears threatening to come rushing out of her eyes. 

It was about Sebastian, the vampire who Lizzie had very complicated feelings for. He was bad news and she knew it, everyone knew it. Before being desiccated, he was known for slaughtering so many people just because he could. He used his vampire ability of being able to get into the minds of others on Lizzie, manipulating her and eventually making her feel crazy when MG got proof that Sebastian wasn't real.

Lizzie tried so hard to resist the temptation of the extremely older vampire as he was undesiccated, but eventually fell and began a relationship with him. Of course, things went south when he attacked humans in the woods and their dad, Alaric Saltzman( _now played by Jensen Ackles_ ), caught him and kicked him out of the school.

Lizzie hated that she missed him. It was obviously not going to be the most healthy relationship if they had stayed together, especially since Sebastian hinted at the fact that she looked like his ex and with all the manipulation from the start, but she couldn't help but miss him.

Josie climbed into the bed and snuggled up next to her sister just like they always have since they were little kids. "It's okay to miss him" Josie herself was still dealing with her most recent breakup with Landon along with the lingering effects of her breakup with Penelope Park.

"I know I shouldn't care. Sebastian wasn't a great guy, but still..." Lizzie trailed off, not knowing how to explain it to her sister. There was a gap of silence, the two sisters non-verbally comforting each other until they heard footsteps outside their door and a knock. With magic, Josie opened the door from her spot on the bed to see who it was, only to find Hope Mikaelson standing on the other side, fighting back her own tears.

Hope had been extremely affected by the effects of the Qareen, creating boy trouble for the tribrid after the mythical creature made everyone act terrible all day, meaning Hope and Landon fought.

"Um, got room for one more in the cry pile?" The two girls instantly split from their snuggled position and moved over to opposite sides so there was an opening for Hope between them.

Hope didn't hesitate to lay down between the twins, their "cry-pile" consisting of three badass witches with broken hearts, all snuggling together in the aftermath of it all.

"Today really sucked" The three girls agreed over the shitty day they all had. "Screw Alyssa Chang" Lizzie burst out laughing at Hope grumbling towards the girl that they all had issues with. Even though she tried to fix everything in the end, she was still an asshole to all of them for years and blamed it on them(even though she was mean to them first).

"Screw Alyssa Chang" Josie and Lizzie repeated after Hope, the brunette Saltzman twin joining in the laughter with the Mikaelson girl doing the same.

It was a perfect moment to fix the not-so-perfect day. Unfortunately, as if "Screw Alyssa Chang" was the magic words, the Saltzman twins disappeared, leaving Hope in shock as it seemed as if they literally vanished into nothing.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Alyssa Chang entered her shared bedroom with Hope, a smirk planted on her face that soon disappeared as she saw Hope holding the ascendant while sitting on her bed. The ascendant that she swapped with the real one that did something far worse than the old one did.

Hope spat out a spell, pinning Alyssa up high on the wall with no way to get out. Getting up from her spot and inching forward, Hope said, "I think we need to have that chat about boundaries" Alyssa stopped struggling against the magical hold and just stared at Hope. "What the hell did you do?"

"I sent them far away, somewhere that even you can't get to with the help of a lot of magical objects that are useless now" Hope snarled, werewolf eyes glowing at Alyssa in frustration.

"Where are they? What did you do to Josie and Lizzie?" Alyssa faintly smirked. "I sent them to the past, far away from here. And they're never coming back".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa Chang hates the Saltzman twins because she sees them as privileged and hasn't liked them since she first came to the school. She specifically doesn't get along with Lizzie because she doesn't let Alyssa mess with her twin sister, Josie, who doesn't usually fight back.


	4. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saltzman twins try to make sense of whatever Alyssa Chang had done to them.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
 **SOLACE**  
ONE— TIME AFTER TIME

  
**O** ne moment the Saltzman twins were in their bedroom at the boarding school, snuggling with their friend Hope Mikaelson in Lizzie's bed in a "cry pile". Everything had been simple after such a long, complex day for all three of them, now being nighttime as they comforted each other.

The next moment, however, they were in the Mystic Falls town square and it was daytime. The two girls, luckily in their uniforms still instead of their pajamas, looked around in confusion, dumbfounded as people went about their day without reacting at all to the two girls who appeared out of nowhere.

"What the actual fu--" Lizzie started, stopping when she saw that there was magically a familiar backpack right in front of them on the ground. "Josie, is that the backpack you put the clock in? You know, when we sent it to a prison world!" Lizzie's voice conveyed the panic she was feeling internally.

Josie, feeling the same amount of anxiety and confusion, kneeled down and unzipped the backup. As soon as she saw a glimpse of the sand clock, she immediately zipped it back up and held the backpack to her chest, glancing back at her twin sister with a look that Lizzie called her " _resting concerned pouty face_ ", fear clearly portrayed in them as well.

"This isn't the prison world, there are actual people here" Josie stated, recalling her research on the prison worlds along with what their aunt Bonnie was able to tell them. "But things look slightly different..." Lizzie trailed off, noticing the pieces of the town that hadn't looked that way since they were little girls. After the whole 'Katherine Pierce almost bringing hellfire to consume the town' thing on their mom's wedding day, a lot of things were changed around town either from damage or just a sense of change for the town.

"Okay, we need to stay calm. Take some deep breaths and ignore the outside world" Lizzie tried to be the grown-up of the situation, recalling the techniques her therapist gave her one of the first sessions she had.

Josie realized that a few people were starting to stare at them and their spontaneous freakout. She quickly swung the backpack onto her shoulders and back before she grabbed Lizzie's arm and the two quickly moved towards the Mystic Grill to stand in the back alley away from prying eyes.

"Something obviously went wrong with the spell, I just don't know what" Josie paced back-and-forth in a small space as she tried to think of what they could've messed up to send them to wherever they were. A parallel world perhaps?

"Nothing went wrong. We did exactly what aunt Bonnie instructed us to do over the phone, just like we did when we were five" Lizzie retorted confidently, not believing for a second that they were at fault for whatever went wrong.

"Is this the next new monster? Something that can create an alternate universe?" Josie suggested, this being the only thing she could think of at that moment.

"Like the labyrinth, Hope and I were stuck in..." Josie looked at her sister puzzled. "What labyrinth? You said that you and Hope defeated a minotaur..." Lizzie's eyes widened as she realized that she didn't give anyone the real version of the story after everyone remembered Hope again.

"Uh...long story, tell you after we figure out what's going on!" Lizzie avoided the conflict she had almost started, focusing on the weird parallel universe they were thrown in.

Josie noticed a newspaper left on one of the empty tables at the grill. She quickly went over and grabbed the newspaper before going straight back to her sister. "Oh no," Josie muttered when she saw the date on the daily newspaper.

"Why are you saying 'oh no'?" Lizzie inquired. "It's March 2010" Josie read before facing the newspaper towards her twin with the date facing towards the blonde. "That's impossible" She scoffed, taking the newspaper in her own hands and rereading what was written on it.

Lizzie noticed one of the headline articles being about a break-in at the Gilbert household a few weeks prior where John Gilbert was attacked and had his fingers cut off, still no suspect. "Who the hell is John Gilbert?" Lizzie looked over at her sister for answers, knowing that Josie was a lot more aware of the town's history than her.

"John Gilbert, aunt Elena's biological dad. In Stefan Salvatore's journal, he wrote that Katherine Pierce showed up and pretended to be our aunt and attacked John" Josie had been more interested in reading Stefan Salvatore's journals also compared to Lizzie who'd rather not hear about the bad stuff that their uncle Stefan(and step-father for a day) had done and keep her good memories intact.

"Josie, please tell me you have an explanation for this" Lizzie begged, freaking out as all the theories of what was happening flooded through her mind. "Lizzie, I think we've been sent to the past" Lizzie's eyes widened.

"That's not the explanation that I was looking for!"

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

"It's Alyssa's fault, we shouldn't have trusted that witch or let her go near the ascendant at all" Lizzie hissed out, ready to ruin the girl's life once they got back to their time period.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't done black magic in the first place we would've never been in this mess. I'm sorry for dragging us into this" Josie apologized, feeling an immense amount of guilt for forcing her twin sister into this.

"Josie, I know I haven't been the best sister to you, but I'm here for you and I want to help you. We're in this to the bitter end" Lizzie swore, putting her pinky in the air. Josie grinned and linked her pinky with her blonde twins and shook in agreement.

"Till the bitter end," She agreed. The girls knew that, no matter what was going to happen, they had each other, even if everything went to shit. They didn't hear footsteps coming towards where they were hiding until they had gotten too close.

The Saltzman twins turned around to see a very familiar person walking towards them, fear and comfort in an odd way(due to the familiarity) surged through their veins. 

_"Who the hell are you?"_


End file.
